


Cyar’ika

by crylorenaissance



Series: Empress of the Known Galaxy AU [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Emperor Kylo Ren, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Porn with some plot as a treat, Self indulgent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crylorenaissance/pseuds/crylorenaissance
Summary: The Empress returns from her time on Mandalore and the Emperor isn’t the only one happy to see her return.(Features OCs from my stories “Heaven and Moon” and “Falling Victim to a Fantasy”)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Empress of the Known Galaxy AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106720
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Cyar’ika

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea late the other night. Enjoy!

The news buzzed through the Steadfast. The empress was returning to stay on the ship after aiding her uncle on Mandalore. Emperor Ren had been in a terrible mood during her absence. General Hux heard the news when some young Officer on the bridge was excitedly telling her friend.

Armitage remained impartial to the news. He knew of her arrival. He was to meet them at the hangar.

Deep down, though, he felt his excitement bubbling. Armitage  _ adored  _ Empress Cetrye.

Fifteen minutes out, he headed to the hangar, feeling rather smug. Five minutes out, he arrived, taking his position beside Ellaria and Phasma.

Kylo Ren had a meeting with his advisor upon his arrival. That meant Armitage got Lita all to himself until Ren came to collect her.

The three of them had an arrangement. Armitage had joined their relationship about a year after Lita had returned to Kylo. They had grown close and Kylo had sensed it. Sensed how Hux felt about his wife.

An alarm sounded. They were arriving. Hux clenched his hands behind his back and bit the inside of his cheek. He couldn’t seem too eager. Not here.

Inside the transport, Lita was climbing off Kylo’s lap, detangling herself from his arms.

“Sweetheart, come back,” he whined, pouting as she stood. Lita came back to stand before him.

“How was he in my absence?” she asked, stroking his cheek. 

“We were both lonely without you. But we found solace with each other.”

Lita hummed as Kylo kissed the inside of her wrist.

“Emperor Ren, we’ve landed on the Steadfast,” the pilot announced.

Kylo stole one last kiss from Lita before pulling his helmet back on and taking her arm.

“The General is eager to see you,” Kylo said as the doors slid open.

Hux’s eyes lit up when he saw Lita come into view. She was  _ radiant.  _ Just as lovely as the day he had met her. His eyes flitted across the dress she wore. It was fitted at the bodice with a high collar and plunging neckline. Crystals adorned the shoulders, cascading into long flowing sleeves that seemed to be as long as the skirt in the back. Then Hux’s eyes lowered slightly. The skirt, which flared and reached the floor, had a high slit that revealed her upper thigh. Underneath, he noticed a particularly enticing detail just above the top of her boot was a garter that she used to holster a small vibroblade. 

Ren had ensured she was outfitted by the best tailors. Ellaria had given a recommendation for the partner of the tailor she used. As the new Supreme Leader under the Emperor, she was always well dressed.

“I can tell,” she murmured as they walked down the ramp.

Kylo released her as they approached their welcoming party.

“General Hux,” Lita said as he bowed slightly. He took her right hand in his own, pressing a kiss to her knuckles, eyes meeting hers. “How many times must I remind you that you don’t need to bow to me?”

“As many as it takes, Empress.”

Lita turned her attention to Ellaria and Phasma.

“Supreme Leader, how were they during my leave?”

“Absolutely intolerable. I could feel the sorrow radiate off them.”

“The emperor has been satisfied for now. I’ll let you take him to do work. I’m sure the General and I have… much to discuss.”

The other three took their leave and Hux offered Lita his arm.

“Where to, my love?”

“The bridge. I’d like to see you work. For old time’s sake.”

When Lita had joined Kylo in the First Order under Snoke, she had worked as Hux’s aide. Snoke didn’t afford her the luxuries she had when Kylo became Supreme Leader or now as emperor.

Hux held back a whine. He wanted to  _ touch  _ her. Perhaps Lita was toying with him. Making him needy before going back to his quarters so they could fuck one another until neither of them could walk.

“Wouldn’t you rather go somewhere private?” Hux asked, pulling Lita into a secluded corridor before rushing down to kiss her. She moaned softly into his mouth.

She was suddenly shy when he pulled away.

“Anything you’d like,” she whispered, eyes wide as she gazed up at Armitage.

They walked briskly to his quarters, acting as though they were on important business. When they got to the hallway that led to the quarters of all of the high officers, Supreme Leader and Emperor, Lita lifted her skirt slightly and broke into a run. Armitage chased after Lita, grabbing her waist and bending down to kiss her neck as she typed in his access code.

She giggled as he did, but mistyped the code.

“Fuck,” she muttered, eyes slipping closed as Hux’s teeth grazed her skin.

“Let me, darling.”

He typed the code in and the door slid open. The moment they were inside, Hux picked Lita up so their faces were level.

“Oh, how I’ve missed you, my darling.”

Lita kissed him, gently biting his lip before pulling away. 

“Did Kylo not take good enough care of you?”

“He did but I wanted  _ you.” _

Hux brought Lita to the sofa, setting her in his lap.

“I don’t have plans to leave anytime soon. My uncle seems to be set for now. He’s been Mand’alor for so long, I’m not sure why he needed me now.” She had enjoyed her time with Din, though. They had gone on a bounty together and practiced their shooting skills. “I’ll be here for you whenever you’d like,  _ cyar’ika _ .”

Hux perked up once again. He loved when she used Mando’a around him.

Millicent ran into the living room and loudly let her presence be known. She put her front paws on top of Lita’s leg, biting her boot for attention.

“Oh, I see someone else missed me!” She scooped Millicent up and pressed a kiss on top of her head, between her ears. She rubbed away the bit of lipstick that transferred onto Millicent’s fur. 

Armitage gave Millicent a quick cheek scratch before he began to kiss Lita’s neck, his hand trailing up her inner thigh. 

“I see Kylo’s already had his fun with you,” he commented, seeing the dark bruises littered along Lita’s neck.

Lita let Millicent jump from her arms to curl up on the armchair nearby.

“He could barely contain his excitement when we boarded the ship. That poor pilot has seen and heard enough to last a lifetime.” She moaned when she felt Hux’s fingers tease along the seam of her panties. “Take me to bed?”

“Of course, love.”

Hux led Lita back to his bedroom and she trailed behind him.

“How would you like me first, Empress?”

“Take care of me, please, Armitage.” She looked up at him with pleading eyes and a slightly pouty lower lip.

Despite being a ruthless military leader and person in general, Armitage reserved a soft spot for Lita.

“Take your gloves off and undress me, love.”

Lita obeyed without a second thought. She was careful with his uniform, knowing how particular he was about it. Once she got him down to his underwear, Lita looked at Armitage expectantly.

“Should I-?”

“No, stay dressed, my love.”

Hux sat on the bed and patted his thigh, signalling for Lita to straddle his hips. 

Lita adjusted her skirt before settling in Armitage’s lap. He saw the smallest flash of her panties. Dark red, lacy. Something  _ he  _ had gifted her.

While Kylo ensured his empress was always outfitted in the finest clothes, Armitage made sure she was just as pretty underneath her clothes as she was in them. Not that he didn’t think she was always pretty.

“I see you’re enjoying my latest gift,” he murmured, fingers running along the edges of the lingerie.

“Very much so. Thank you,  _ cyare _ .”

He groaned softly. Lita knew that her use of Mando’a drove him wild. Even the smallest pieces did it.

Hux pushed Lita’s panties to the side, sliding two fingers inside her.

“Oh!  _ Armitage, yes!” _

“So wet, love.”

Lita’s eyes rolled back, chest heaving already.

“Do you want more, my beautiful empress?”

“Yes! Yes, Armitage!  _ More!” _

Hux withdrew his fingers, sliding them into his mouth before grabbing Lita’s waist and flipping their position so she was on her back underneath him. He stripped out of his underwear, pushed Lita’s to the side and slid inside her. They both moaned at the feeling.

“Be gentle with me, General, I’m still sore from my session with the Emperor.”

Armitage gently stroked her cheek before beginning to move. Lita turned, kissing his palm, before guiding his hand to her waist.

Armitage Hux prided himself on his ability to stay composed, but the moment he was in bed with either of his partners, he became a mess.

Lita’s hands found purchase on his shoulders, clinging to him as he thrust a little harder, making her gasp and moan a little louder.

“More,” Lita sighed.

A particularly hard thrust made Lita arch her back, pressing her chest to Hux’s. His hair began to fall out of place and a flush crept across his cheeks. 

“So pretty like this,” Hux panted, a hand wrapping around Lita’s throat. Not to choke her. Not yet, at least.

Armitage loved seeing her face during sex. Lips parted as moans and sighs slipped out, eyes changing between rolling back in her head and gazing up at him with adoration. Even when she was in a dominant role, he loved seeing Lita. And hearing her ask if it feels good even when she _knows_ from the way he claws at the sheets and moans high and breathy while she fucks him with a strap-on.

Hux and the empress loved one another, just as they both loved Kylo Ren. But there were some things one could do that another simply couldn’t. Their relationship was all about  _ balance. _

Neither of them knew that Kylo was coming to check on them.

He stood in the doorway to Hux’s quarters, listening. He was already hard from hearing their moans. He wanted to  _ see.  _ Kylo headed to the bedroom and watched the scene before him. Hux completely naked while Lita had only taken off her gloves. He watched the way Hux fucked Lita, a hand daring to choke her while she let out breathy moans and whines. Hux’s headboard was fastened to the wall, unlike the one in Lita and Kylo’s quarters. Kylo  _ loved  _ when the headboard hit the wall or being able to grab onto it.

Although, this did let Lita and Armitage’s moans be clearly heard. And what was better than hearing his partners in the throes of passion and pleasure?

Lita pulled Armitage down for a desperate kiss, biting his lip and grabbing his jaw as they did.

“Come inside me,” she gasped, kissing him again. There was a sheen of sweat where her chest was exposed and her cheeks were red. 

Lita cried out when she came, Hux following shortly after. He gave Lita another kiss before rolling off her.

“Enjoy the show, love?” he asked Kylo, gently kissing Lita’s neck.

“Very much.”

Lita’s head was too hazy to focus on either of them. All she could focus on was Hux’s cold lips on her heated skin.

“Sweetheart, don’t forget that we have to meet with the council and high command later. After you and Armitage have had your fun.”

Lita turned to look at Kylo.

“Do we  _ have _ to? They’re boring.”

He came forward, kneeling on the bed and stroking Lita’s hair.

“We do.”

Kylo took his leave after giving them each a kiss. Lita turned to Armitage.

“What time is the meeting?”

“In a little over an hour.”

They caught up with one another while they waited. Lita told Hux about her time with her uncle while he listened intently. His time on the Steadfast hadn’t been as eventful, but Lita still listened closely to what he told her.

Then it was time to go. Hux escorted Lita as though they hadn’t been in bed together moments before.

The council seemed to know, though. The looks that were exchanged among officials.

Lita took her seat beside Kylo at the head of the table, across from the Supreme Leader. Hux sat to Lita’s left.

“General, there seems to be something on your face,” Allegiant General Pryde commented. His eyes shifted to the empress, who, as suspected, wore the same shade of lipstick that was on the general’s skin. 

Hux wiped the mark away and he glared just past Pryde at the wall.

“I wasn’t aware of how close you and the empress are.”

“Careful, Allegiant General,” Lita warned. “You should learn to watch what you say in my presence.”

“A simple observation is all it was.”

“Oh? Commenting on the personal affairs of your superior with no knowledge of truth is you making an observation?”

“I apologize for my  _ fault  _ in attitude, Empress Ren.”

“Cetrye,” Lita corrected.

He gave a strained smile, which Lita did not return.

“It should be you with that title,” she said softly to Hux.

Hux leaned in closer to speak directly to Lita without others hearing.

“I wouldn’t object to  _ practicing  _ how it sounds at some time.”

Lita smiled at his suggestion. She would follow through with his wishes. She always did.

High Command was boring. They droned on about such uninteresting things. Even Ellaria was completely zoned out.

Hux’s hand ghosted along Lita’s exposed thigh. She spread her legs slightly, allowing him more space. Then Kylo joined, his hand sneaking under the table to touch Lita as well.

Lita began to grow hot.

“I believe we should adjourn this meeting,” Ellaria announced suddenly.

There was a faint chorus of “yes, Supreme Leader” before officers began shuffling out of the room.

“I’ll leave you three to whatever this is,” she said, gesturing vaguely at the three of them. 

The moment the door closed, Kylo rose from his seat and grabbed Lita to have her sit on the table.

“You two have been  _ very  _ bad,” he said, coming to stand before them. “I can feel the lust radiate off you both.”

Kylo stood before Armitage, kissing him before pulling away and turning Lita’s head so he could kiss her as well.

“I’d like you two in our quarters, on the bed, waiting for me. I’ve missed seeing my darling empress and general.”

“Yes,  _ cyar’ika _ .”


End file.
